<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just For Tonight by Sugarapa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180787">Just For Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarapa/pseuds/Sugarapa'>Sugarapa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Injury, Kneeling, M/M, Master/Slave, Minor Injuries, Painplay, Sexy Times, also important to me okay, lol the wordcount tho, possessive pronouns, safe word is important!, snuck it in there did i, the only thing i remember from Arcana, they're important to me okay, thinking i was so smart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarapa/pseuds/Sugarapa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asra lifts Julian’s bloodied hand to his lips, running his tongue alongside the cut as he meets his eyes.<br/>“You’re talking too much, Ilya” Asra admonishes, tasting the salt in his mouth, Julian’s blood; a special flavor. </p><p>“Th-then just tell me what to do instead” Julian’s frantic now, the sheer want clear in his voice.</p><p>Asra’s stare hardens, and he grins slightly. </p><p>He leans down and whispers into Julian’s ears, “…You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asra/Julian Devorak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just For Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Asra lifts Julian’s bloodied hand to his lips, running his tongue alongside the cut as he meets his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re talking too much, Ilya” Asra admonishes, tasting the salt in his mouth, Julian’s blood; a special flavor. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Th-then just tell me what to do instead” Julian’s frantic now, the sheer want clear in his voice.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Asra’s stare hardens, and he grins slightly, and says near Julian’s ears, “…You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Asra presses forward, meets no resistance, and pushes Julian back against the wall. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Julian only but keens out, “Y-you-Oh my god, yes, I’ll do anything you want, anything at all, whatever you need-,” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Asra tilts his head, and feels his heartbeat louder, faster, at the blatant submission, but, “You know I can’t give you everything you want, Ilya” Asra sighs out, and there’s more unsaid than said because Asra’s the one with the hole in his heart. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Julian narrows his eyes. He slides down to his knees, gazing up at Asra with hunger in his eyes, “I’ll take what I can get” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Asra laughs, hands sliding roughly into Julian’s hair to pull, and leans down- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sweet and soft lips meet roughly with chapped and chewed ones. Asra suppresses a moan as he realizes that Julian can taste his own blood on Asra’s tongue. Asra is cold, but Julian is colder, but in the kiss, a lusty heat begins to brew.</p><p> </p><p><em>Blood, and butter, </em>Julian thinks blearily, <em>and cardamom and cinnamon, and-</em>a particular expert twist of Asra’s tongue has Julian gasping softly, a sound Asra swallows, <em>and pumpkin.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, the bread. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Asra pulls back softly and chuckles at how Julian chases his lips blindly, mouth pink and glistening.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Asra whispers into Julian’s ear, “I had some on the way,” he bites Julian’s ear, not gently, and Julian fights the urge to grab on to Asra, eyes shut tight, straining in the effort. As Asra nips, and pulls and breathes on Julian’s ear, they can only hear heavy breathing and feel the rush of his blood, the heat burning; contagious.</p><p> </p><p>Asra nips downwards and licks kitten-like at the bite mark, a light pink already. Asra sighs, slightly envious. Such perfect, pale skin. How it begged to be marked, owned, <em>made mine</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Hahh,” Julian sighs, a broken sound, he’s powerless and it makes Asra feel like there’s magic flowing through his veins, like he can hold fire in his hands, like he could dance with a tornado, and a voice in his mind says, “<em>So make him yours, just for tonight” </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Just for tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Mine, just for the night. Ripping away his control, but only till the sun tips her hat down and allows the morning birds to chirp away.</p><p> </p><p>Keeping his hand buried in Julian’s red mane, he grips his coarse locks tightly, almost painfully, as pulls away from his bruises in Julian’s neck. Before he can taste the blood on Julian’s palm, however, he needs to make sure, “If you want me to stop,” he thinks slowly, and winks playfully, “just say the count’s calling for us,”</p><p> </p><p>Julian snorts, and it’s unseemly, but the shy nod he gives is anything but, and before Julian can get another word out, Asra places a thumb on Julian’s lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t move,” he swipes his thumb across Julian’s lower lip, who’s cheeks are read, and eyes already a melted, chocolate, brown, “Don’t even speak,” Julian widens his eyes, and Asra waits for the usual, tell-tale, stab of defiance in Julian’s eyes but this time-</p><p> </p><p>Julian takes a deep breath, and buries his head into Asra’s chest, hair tickling Asra’s nose, and maybe he doesn’t sound frantic anymore but his body is trembling, as he tries to claw his way closer to Asra, chest to chest, untying the strings on Asra’s shirt, trying to shuck it off.</p><p> </p><p>But Julian’s right hand, his wounded hand, stays still, clenched tightly in a fist on his side. Asra sees blood drip from his nails to floor, and his eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Asra realizes, and a sickly sweet pleasure starts to twist in his belly, “You weren’t touching me with your right hand because of the blood,” Julian stops in his quest to rid Asra of his shirt, feeling exposed, “because you didn’t want to get me <em>bloody</em>,” Julian feels his heart rise he hears the tremble in Asra’s voice, “get me <em>dirty,” </em>Asra continues.</p><p> </p><p>Julian looks up into Asra’s face, and almost loses himself in the pride he sees, etched into Asra’s face, <em>only look at me, </em>Julian thinks, <em>only look at me like that</em>. Asra brings Julian’s right hand to his mouth again, and bites on Julian’s pinky, and says, mouth still around Julian’s pinky, “My Ilya is such a <em>good boy</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Then he licks the wound once more and sucks on Julian’s fingers, and Julian <em>can’t</em> anymore. Can’t think straight anymore. Doesn’t know how to do anything expect beg, and beg, and just <em>beg </em>the man breaking him into pieces to tear into him further and deeper. Keeping a hand fastened to back of Julian’s neck, Asra gets up, leaving Julian on his knees on the floor, panting up at Asra hard.</p><p> </p><p>Julian wants to be owned for a night too, he said he’d do anything.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Master</em>, please tell me what to do,” Julian pleads, rubbing his head against Asra’s thighs and waist, “please, please, please, I’ll do anything, you know I will, I-,”</p><p> </p><p>Asra’s hand in Julian’s hair pulls roughly and it pains, and it hurts so much and Asra growls, “Did I give you permission to speak?” The anger in Asra’s voice is soft and pointed, a dagger glinting on a moonless night, and Julian can feel his anger with the heat in his gut.</p><p> </p><p>Asra’s other hand shoves two fingers into Julian’s mouth, Julian feels tears in his eyes, a surprised cry almost reaching its destination, when Asra curls his fingers roughly in Julian’s mouth, and Julian moans, losing himself in the sensation and the taste of Asra’s fingers, as Asra’s feet press roughly on his thighs, precariously close to a growing area of concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Dogs don’t talk,” Asra continues, voice deceptively casual, “and bad dogs get punished,” Asra shifts his foot resting on Julian’s thigh and presses down on his growing erection, and Julian loses himself to the pleasure. (And the pain)</p><p> </p><p>The plague doctor and the magician, and Julian technically supposes they both deserve the pain. The pain of their patients, their followers, of Lucio.</p><p> </p><p>As Asra tightens his grip further on Julian’s hair, exhilaration apparent on his face, Julian supposes he doesn’t mind taking it all on.</p><p> </p><p>It’s what he deserves, alone.</p><p> </p><p>(It's what they need, together)</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hhhhhhhhh that happened. I just found it recently and thought hey, let me release some of my horn knee fantasies out in public shall I? anyway, hope you liked it if you got this far, hoping everyone is safe in this time of global pandemic and getting the help they need, and staying responsible, both in life and during kinky bedroom activities (but if it was REALLY kinky it wouldn't be in the bedroom right? no? just me? okay) </p><p>Much love to all of you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>